


Джаз - это мы в лучшие наши часы

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Грантер играет в джазбэнде, Анжольрас работает в кафе.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	1. Друзья Азбуки

**Author's Note:**

> Вряд ли закончу, но выложить хочется

– Джаз, серьёзно? – уточнил Комбефер, принимая из рук Анжольраса свой безалкогольный мохито. Пока в пабе со странным названием "У Виктора" было почти пусто. Все посетители собрались на втором этаже между музыкальным автоматом и бильярдным столом, и внизу, за барной стойкой, сидел только Комбефер, смотрящийся в прокуренном полумраке нелепо: тощий галстук на шее, очки в тонкой оправе, стёкла которых бликуют в синеватом свете монитора его ноутбука, аккуратно выглаженная рубашка и забытый на нагрудном кармане жилета бейджик ординатора с прилежно выписанным именем.  
– Группа "Друзья Азбуки", – поморщившись, повторил Анжольрас, опираясь локтем о барную стойку и заглядывая в экран ноутбука Комбефера. – Они умудрились уболтать главного всего за пару часов, так что сегодня они у нас поют.  
Комбефер, вздохнув, глотнул свой мохито. Кажется, сегодня им с Анжольрасом не удастся поговорить в этом шуме.

– Я умер и попал в рай, – сказал Грантер, замирая на пороге паба. С гитарой на одном плече и футляром с саксофоном – на другом он занял весь проход, и Курфейрак недовольно подтолкнул его в спину.  
– Ну и не стой в дверях, проходи в свой рай, – проворчал он, протискивая в узкую дверь бочку. – Тебе, может быть, даже нальют на халяву.  
Грантеру хотелось сказать, что не в алкоголе дело, но он не решился настолько шокировать друзей перед первым концертом в этом новом месте. Поправив на спутанных кудрях шапку, он твёрдым шагом прошёл к почти пустой барной стойке, за которой стоял воплощённый бог Олимпа. Грантер отлично помнил все эти скульптуры в Лувре, которые он рисовал, зависая в музее на целый день, и мог с уверенностью сказать, что этот бармен походил на всех Аполлонов сразу.  
– Виски с содовой, – сказал он на автопилоте и тут же, чертыхнувшись, поправился, – То есть, здравствуйте, мы – "Друзья Азбуки", все дела. Простите, просто рефлекс сработал.  
Аполлон посмотрел на него с профессиональной улыбкой на красивом лице. Грантер знал эту маску слишком хорошо: все бармены умеют вот так, одними только губами, улыбаться, готовя ему седьмой или восьмой коктейль за вечер и молясь про себя, чтобы он не устроил дебош. Обычно под этим выражением прячется презрение пополам с раздражением.  
– И это не отменяет мой заказ, – Грантер заставил себя улыбнуться ещё более натянуто, чем этот, за стойкой. Эту улыбку он практиковал годами на охранниках баров, и за ней пряталось ещё больше чувств, преимущественно цинизма пополам с сарказмом.  
– О, Господи, – проворчал Курфейрак, опуская на пол чехол с тарелками. – Именно это я подразумевал под словами "Постарайся не вести себя, как всегда".  
Он сел на табурет между Грантером и пока единственным посетителем, и приветливо улыбнулся бармену:  
– Курфейрак, ударник и директор этого цирка.  
– Анжольрас, – откликнулся бармен, пожимая протянутую ладонь одной рукой и ставя перед Грантером стакан с коктейлем – другой, и ровно пожелал ему: – Приятного отдыха.  
– Он – профессионал у нас, – сказал сидящий рядом за стойкой человек с ноутбуком.  
– За профессионализм, – салютнул ему стаканом Грантер и одним глотком ополовинил стакан. – Который поможет мне отыграть сегодня вечером без проблем, – он глянул на Анжольраса из-под ресниц и, допив коктейль залпом, слез с табурета. – Я пошёл строится, – он хлопнул Курфейрака по плечу. – Умерь своё обаяние, тебе ещё установку собирать.  
Курфейрак глянул на человека с ноутбуком и, почему-то, смутился.  
– Сцена там, куда пошёл Ваш нетрезвый друг, – сообщил Анжольрас, забирая пустой стакан со стойки, и то, как резко он выбросил не успевший растаять лёд в раковину, выдало его раздражение. – Хорошо, что алкоголь не мешает ему ориентироваться в пространстве.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – торопливо сказал Курфейрак, – Алкоголь ему даже помогает.  
– Курф, почему я опять несу твои барабаны? – прервал его голос от двери, и в бар вплыл контрабас. За контрабасом проследовал невысокий но упрямый Баорель, несущий в каждой руке по том-тому. – Пока ты тут флиртуешь со всеми посетителями сразу.  
– Он здесь один, – отчаянно краснея выпалил Курфейрак, но голос из-за контрабаса не стал менее саркастичным ни на йоту:  
– И когда тебя это останавливало?  
– Баорель, не сейчас, – тихо, но от этого не менее веско, сказал Жеан, изящно огибая сваленные грудой инструменты. От галстука-бабочки до острых носков начищенных ботинок, он излучал уверенность и спокойствие. – Иди, расчехляйся, – пробурчав что-то нелицеприятное, контрабас двинулся к сцене, а Жеан продолжил командовать: – Мариус, помоги Курфу собрать барабаны, Курф, детка, заканчивай распространять флюиды, тебя ждёт Мариус, – и, правда, нескладный рыжий Мариус неловко топтался у сцены, придерживая одной рукой ремень от громоздкого футляра с синтезатором а другой – стопку тарелок Курфейрака. – Эпонина, проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы Грантер больше ничего не пил до концерта, что бы он ни говорил по поводу своих связок, хорошо?  
Хмурая девушка в мужском пиджаке и джинсах на подтяжках показала ему большой палец, но ничего не сказала, тоже проследовав к сцене.  
– Жеан Прувер, – представился он, садясь на табурет, с которого только что слез Курфейрак. – Кларнет. А Вы, наверное, Анжольрас, да? Менеджер говорил, что сегодня будете работать Вы, и поможете нам, если что.  
Анжольрас устало потёр виски кончиками пальцев, жалея, что не согласился на подмену, хотя Комбефер уговаривал его сегодня пойти домой и готовиться к завтрашним занятиям в университете.  
– Помогу, – согласился он, глянув на Комбефера, который, отвлекшись от ноутбука, смотрел на сцену, на которой Курфейрак и этот рыжий ловко собирали установку, Баорель сосредоточенно дёргал струны контрабаса, подкручивая колки, а Эпонина помогала Грантеру расставлять микрофоны. – Если потребуется.  
– Давайте начнём с горячего чая для меня, пары сэндвичей для Курфа, милкшейка для Мариуса и американо для кофеинового маньяка Баореля, – улыбнувшись, сказал Жеан, доставая из нагрудного кармана жилета кредитку. – Ах да, – он ловко поймал брошенную Эпониной фляжку. – И коньяк сюда.


	2. Dancing queen

Козетта могла бы написать книгу "Как быть идеальной без ущерба для психического здоровья", основываясь только на личном опыте. Когда твой отец – директор городской гимназии, филантроп, миллионер и уважаемый всеми человек, а ты любишь его со всеми его заморочками на безопасности и нравственности, приходится как-то выживать.  
– Глава шестая, – пробормотала Козетта, сматывая косу на затылке и пряча её под неприметной шапкой с бомбошкой, – Как незаметно сбежать из дома, чтобы раз в неделю позволить себе расслабиться?  
Она улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале и, подключив iPod к колонкам, включила сборник лучших песен ABBA. _Papa_ обожал эту музыку, и Козетта иногда слушала эти песни, словно наказывая себя заранее за нарушение правил.  
– Нам понадобятся, – сказала она, открывая шкаф: – Одноразовая одежда, которую можно выбросить после посещения прокуренных баров, – Козетта вытащила из стопки футболку с изображением диснеевской Русалочки, которую papa привёз ей из очередной благотворительной поездки. Надо ли говорить, что диснеевские мультики вызывали у Козетты тошноту? К футболке присоединилась вельветовая рубашка и купленные на прошлой неделе в секонде джинсы. Она взяла их, даже не примерив, и заплатила за них меньше пяти евро. То что надо для диверсии. – Телефон без навигатора, – она вытащила из ящика стола дешёвый мобильник, какие продаются на кассах супермаркета, и тонкий кошелёк-портмоне, в котором не было ни одного кармашка под карточки. – И только наличные деньги.  
Джинсы, как ни странно, сидели отлично, футболка в сочетании с рубашкой и шапкой смотрелись в меру винтажно и иронично. Её примут за очередную маленькую хипстершу и не обратят на неё никакого внимания. И, конечно, никто не узнает в ней маленькую принцессу, которая то и дело мелькает на фотографиях в городской газете.  
– Заранее подготовьте в багажнике припаркованной рядом с домом машины чистую одежду, не выключайте свет и надейтесь, что papa вернётся со свидания с инспектором полиции позже, чем Вы, – Козетта улыбнулась своему отражению: – Вычеркнуть слово свидание, заменить на более нейтральное "встреча".  
Она затолкала iPod в карман и под "Dancing Queen" вылезла в окно своей комнаты.

Кафе "У Виктора" было самым подходящим: во-первых, туда пускали даже несовершеннолетних, хоть и не наливали никому без документов, во-вторых, оно располагалось достаточно близко от дома Козетты, чтобы можно было вернуться домой пешком, если что-то случится, или объяснить papa, что она просто вышла прогуляться, а в кафе зашла выпить содовой, потому что стало слишком жарко, а в-третьих, туда не ходил никто из её знакомых. Кажется, параноидальные привычки papa и его инспектора передались и ей, подумала Козетта, пристраиваясь на единственное свободное место за стойкой.  
Слева от неё сидел сосредоточенный юноша с бейджиком "Комбефер" на жилете, но логотип на карточке принадлежал не бару, а районной клинике. Комбефер что-то ожесточённо печатал на хрупкой клавиатуре своего ноутбука, то и дело поправляя очки согнутым пальцем. Справа от Козетты дымил тонкой – женской – сигаретой человек, чью фотографию она пару раз мельком видела в планшете инспектора Жавера. В папке "Их разыскивает полиция". Кажется, его кличка была Монпарнас. Монпарнас потягивал что-то прозрачное из стакана с плавящимися кубиками льда и пристально смотрел на сцену, на которой тонкий молодой человек полировал тряпочкой кларнет, пристроившись на высоком барном стуле.  
– Добрый вечер? – поздоровался бармен с бейджиком "Анжольрас" и любовно пририсованным триколором в уголке карточки. – Что будете?  
– Молочный коктейль, пожалуйста, – улыбнулась Козетта, поворачиваясь к нему. Анжольрас учился в том же университете, что и она, только на выпускном курсе. Он вёл кружок дебатов, в который Козетта записалась в первый же день учёбы, но, к счастью, он не узнал её. Может быть, из-за её маскировки, а может быть, потому что вообще не обращал внимания на всяких первокурсниц, которые обычно крутились вокруг в надежде получить его номер телефона, а не знания.  
– Вы второй человек, который пьёт милкшейк в этом заведении, – сообщил Анжольрас, доставая из холодильника мороженое. – Это непривычно.  
– А кто первый?  
– Клавишник, – Анжольрас мотнул золотой чёлкой в сторону сцены. – Группа "Друзья азбуки", они у нас каждый вечер теперь петь будут.  
– Вы, кажется, недовольны этим фактом, – заметила Козетта, глядя на сцену. За синтезатором стоял неприметный худенький мальчик, усыпанный веснушками так, что казалось, его просто окатило оранжевой краской из пульверизатора.  
– Нет, они неплохо играют, – пожал плечами Анжольрас, ставя перед ней высокий бокал с лиловой соломинкой и пёстрым бумажным зонтиком, воткнутым в пристроенный на краешке ломтик ананаса. – Просто... – он мотнул головой, замолкая, и Комбефер поднял голову:  
– Просто Анжольрас не любит бесполезную деятельность и любовную лирику, – с улыбкой сказал он.  
– И то, что мой лучший друг приходит теперь сюда не для того, чтобы поговорить со мной, а чтобы пялиться на их ударника, – продолжил Анжольрас и увернулся от зубочистки, которую Комбефер кинул в него.  
– Клавишник симпатичнее, – осмелев, заметила Козетта и отпила свой милкшейк.  
– Ты ещё не видела, как Прувер берёт в рот... – вклинился в их разговор Монпарнас. Он выдохнул дым и закончил двусмысленную фразу: ... – кларнет.  
В этот момент к микрофону вышел невысокий кудрявый молодой человек с переброшенным через плечо ремнём саксофона. Качнувшись с пяток на носки, он салютнул барной стойке фляжкой и, сделав приличный глоток, сказал:  
– Спасибо, что дождались нас с перерыва, камрады! Для тех, кто только что пришёл, я – Грантер, это – группа "Друзья азбуки", и мы чертовски любим джаз.  
На слово "джаз" откликнулась труба, которую держала смуглая темноволосая девушка, неуловимо похожая на Грантера, и басовито зарокотали струны контрабаса, за которым прятался невысокий молодой человек с едва различимым под чёлкой фингалом.  
– Если вы не смотрели фильм "Талантливый мистер Рипли", вам стоит сделать это прямо сегодня, – продолжил Грантер, когда стихли хлопки зрителей, – Потому что сейчас мы сыграем вам лучшую песню оттуда. И она, как ни странно, не про любовь.  
Анжольрас вздохнул, поднимая глаза к потолку, словно надеясь прочитать там ответ на безмолвный вопрос "За что мне это?", и вытащил из кармана телефон, словно зная, что, пока Грантер поёт, никто не решится перекрыть его голос, чтобы сделать ещё один заказ.  
Козетта сделала ещё глоток и посмотрела на клавишника, который, размяв пальцы, тронул клавиатуру синтезатора, наигрывая вступление из "Tu vuo' fa Americano". "Пожалуй, – подумала она, – Сюда стоит ходить чаще."


	3. 3 AM by Matchbox Twenty

Раньше Комбефер любил ночные смены в больнице: бесплатный wi-fi, меньше посетителей и больше шансов попасть на что-нибудь интересное, вроде студентов, которые решили проверить, действительно ли засунутую в рот лампочку невозможно достать. Теперь он их недолюбливал, потому что смена начиналась раньше, чем заканчивалось выступление "Друзей Азбуки" в его любимом пабе. И пусть он засиживался до последнего момента, а потом гнал на максимально разрешенной скорости до самой больницы, дождаться момента, когда вся группа слезет со сцены и переберётся пить за барную стойку, ему не удавалось.  
\- Твоя очередь, - отвлёк его Жоли, кивая на лампочку на стойке регистрации, которая сигнализировала о новом пациенте. - Я только что закончил колоть снотворное Ламарку из четвёртой палаты, а ты знаешь, какой он, когда пытается рассуждать о политике.  
\- Я предлагал тебе сделать это вместо тебя, - пожал плечами Комбефер и встал, закрывая крышку ноутбука, - Ты же знаешь, у меня иммунитет к политике, я дружу с Анжольрасом.  
Он оставил Жоли наедине с медицинским справочником и стопкой медицинских карт, по которым тот пытался выставить дифдиагноз, открывая справочник наугад, и вышел в приёмный покой.  
\- Добрый вечер, - начал он привычно и, но тут же замер: - Твою мать...  
В приёмном покое, пошатываясь, стоял Курфейрак, которого с одной стороны поддерживал Анжольрас, как всегда, сосредоточенный и почему-то всё ещё в форменном фартуке с логотипом бара, а с другой - бледный и суетливо переступающий с ноги на ногу Грантер.  
Лицо Курфейрака было залито кровью из разбитого носа, губы в кровоподтёках, и то, как он неловко поджимал правую руку, Комбеферу совсем не понравилось.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он, доставая упаковку перчаток и кивнул на свободную кушетку.  
\- Мы закончили играть, как всегда перебрались за стойку, и какие-то ублюдки начали приставать к Козетте, - непривычно монотонно начал говорить Грантер, и Комбефер мысленно отметил себе проверить уровень алкоголя в его крови, на всякий случай. - Ну, Козетта, та хорошенькая девочка, которая запала на нашего клавишника, ты должен её помнить, она сидела рядом с...  
\- Заткнись, - коротко приказал Анжольрас, усаживая Курфейрака на кушетку и помогая ему снять рубашку, чтобы остаться в одной майке, и подтащил стул, в который пихнул Грантера: - Сядь.  
Как ни странно, Грантер послушался, хотя Комбефер не помнил ни одного дня, когда он не спорил бы с Анжольрасом по любому поводу.  
\- Они устроили драку в моём баре, - позволил себе пожаловаться Анжольрас, но тут же заговорил серьёзно: - Курфейрак серьёзно получил по лицу, возможно выбил, а может, и сломал пальцы, плюс схлопотал удар по голове тарелкой. Этот, - он мотнул головой в сторону притихшего Грантера: - Удар бокалом по голове, пара пинков в рёбра и, конечно, алкогольное опьянение.  
\- Как Козетта? - спросил Комбефер, задёргивая занавеску, чтобы закрыть кушетку. - С ней-то всё в порядке?  
Анжольрас кивнул:  
\- Мариус повёз её домой, а так как за руль из всех остальных мог сесть только я, я привёз их сюда.  
\- Приложи лёд к скуле, - посоветовал Комбефер, доставая из шкафчика над кушеткой корпию и антисептик. - И не делай вид, что тебе не больно.  
\- Такое лицо не испортит даже синяк, - заметил Грантер, и у Анжольраса кончики ушей покраснели от злости. По крайней мере, Комбефер предпочёл думать, что от злости.  
\- Кстати, заодно проверь, не осталось ли у Грантера в волосах осколков, пожалуйста, - попросил он, - Там, у стойки регистрации, света больше.  
Когда скрипящий зубами Анжольрас и пошатывающийся не то от предполагаемого сотрясения мозга, не то от алкоголя Грантер вышли, Комбефер сел на край кушетки рядом с Курфейраком и осторожно тронул его щёку смоченной в перекиси ватой.  
\- Открой глаза, - попросил он, и ресницы Курфа дрогнули. Его тёмные глаза рассеянно обшарили потолок и, наконец, сфокусировались на лице Комбефера.  
\- Привет, - шёпотом сказал он, улыбаясь разбитыми губами. - Не знал, что в этом баре есть свой медпункт.  
\- Анжольрас довёз вас до больницы, - пояснил Комбефер, осторожно трогая распухшую переносицу Курфейрака. - Перелома нет, поздравляю.  
\- Как сказал бы Грантер, я умер и попал в рай, - Курфейрак легонько потёрся носом о пальцы Комбефера, обтянутые латексом, и поморщился от боли. - Но только пиздец, как больно.  
\- Постарайся не закрывать глаза и не терять сознание, - попросил Комбефер, отдёргивая руку. - Говори со мной.  
Он заставил Курфейрака запрокинуть голову, осторожно зафиксировав нос пластырем, вставил в его ноздри смоченные антисептиком ватные тампоны, и от этого голос Курфейрака зазвучал гнусаво, как в плохо работающем мобильнике:  
\- Когда ты чем-то обеспокоен, у тебя на лбу появляется морщинка, и ты сразу кажешься до усрачки серьёзным, - пробормотал он, пока Комбефер ощупывал его руку. - И это очень красиво. Жалко, что рисовать у нас умеет только Грантер, я бы не отказался от такого портрета у себя дома. Я бы повесил его в спальне, чтобы видеть, когда просыпаюсь... чёрт, - он зашипел, как рассерженный кот, когда Кобмефер неловко задел саднящую кожу на костяшках его пальцев.  
\- Извини, - быстро сказал он и осторожно подул на ссадину, - Так, - он мотнул головой и торопливо встал с кушетки. - Подожди, я принесу... лёд... и что-нибудь ещё, и вообще...  
Рванув занавеску в сторону, он быстрым шагом дошёл до стойки регистрации, упёрся в неё кулаками и едва подавил в себе желание прижаться горячими от смущения щеками к её холодному пластику.  
\- Комбефер? - окликнул его Анжольрас. - Всё окей?  
Комбефер оглянулся на голос: Анжольрас стоял за спиной сидевшего на стуле Грантера и осторожно перебирал его спутанные кудри пальцами, выуживая из них осколки. На лице Грантера при этом было написано такое неописуемое счастье пополам с недоверием, что Комбефер, на всякий случай, коснулся своего лица, проверить, не появилось ли на нём такого же идиотски-довольного выражения.  
\- Да, всё в порядке, - ответил он и качнул головой. - Переломов нет. Руку сейчас зафиксирую, и ему с неделю нужно будет воздержаться от активности.  
\- Как же, выживет он без своей правой руки, - ехидно отозвался Грантер и, словно сообразив, подался вперёд: - То есть, он и играть не сможет?  
Анжольрас недовольно дёрнул Грантера за волосы назад, но тот даже не огрызнулся.  
\- Увы, - Комбефер пожал плечами. - Я сам ему скажу, твои слова он не воспримет всерьёз.  
Прихватив из ящика у стойки эластичный бинт, он вернулся к Курфейраку.  
\- Я думал, ты не вернёшься после того, что я тебе наговорил, - гнусаво произнёс Курфейрак, но тут же замолчал, потому что Комбефер уместил его руку у себя на коленях.  
\- У тебя подозрение на сотрясение, - спокойно соврал он, надрывая упаковку бинта. - Ты мог хоть стихи начать читать, лишь бы я слышал, что твоя речь связная, и ты не путаешься в словах, - он улыбнулся, так и не решившись посмотреть на Курфейрака. - Так что продолжай.  
Свободной рукой Курфейрак выдернул из носа окровавленную вату и, поморщившись, метнул её в стоящую рядом корзину для мусора.  
\- Ты всегда сидишь на одном и том же месте за барной стойкой, потому что оттуда ближе всего тянуть провод к розетке, - наполовину забинтованная рука Курфейрака сжала край халата Фера. - Но когда мы играем, ты прекращаешь писать то, что ты там обычно выстукиваешь, и слушаешь, но на сцену почти не смотришь. А ещё ты сбегаешь, так и не дождавшись, когда мы допоём, и, ты знаешь, - он потянул полу халата Комбефера к себе, заставляя его развернуться. - Знаешь, мне казалось, что это из-за меня, что я тебе не нравлюсь настолько, что ты не хочешь сталкиваться со мной, но Анжольрас сказал, что ты просто работаешь. Вот я и решил прийти к тебе на работу.  
\- И ради этого ты полез в драку?  
\- Да, - серьёзно кивнул Курфейрак и тут же усмехнулся, - Господи, нет, конечно! Просто эти ублюдки...  
\- Полезли к Козетте, я слышал.  
\- А ещё один из них сидел на твоём стуле.  
Комбефер покачал головой и достал из ящика плед.  
\- Ты останешься здесь до утра, - сказал он, накрывая его пледом. - Постарайся уснуть. Кнопка на спинке кровати - для вызова персонала.  
\- Тебя? - уточнил Курфейрак, и Комбефер только кивнул, плотно задёргивая занавеску.  
\- Спи, - сказал он, отворачиваясь, и вернулся к стойке. Анжольраса нигде не было, и сидящий на стуле Грантер выглядел потерянно. Комбефер стащил с рук измазанные в крови Курфейрака перчатки и достал новые. Наклонившись над Грантером, он посветил ему фонариком в глаза, проверяя реакцию зрачков, но тот мотнул головой, стряхивая руки Комбефера.  
\- Он уехал обратно в бар, - обреченно сказал Грантер и снова насупился. Его некрасивое лицо приняло уже знакомое Комбеферу саркастическое выражение: - И у меня нет сотрясения, можешь не проверять, я научился отличать опьянение от сотрясения после первой же драки в баре.  
\- Сколько тебе было?  
\- Семнадцать, - с вызовом ответил тот, вставая со стула. - Поддельные документы, первая проданная картина, все дела... Почему он уехал?  
Комбефер усмехнулся, аккуратно убрал фонарик в нагрудный карман халата и с жалостью посмотрел на Грантера. Он пожал плечами, но вместо того, чтобы посоветовать Грантеру найти кого-нибудь менее Анжольрасоподобного, спросил:  
\- Тебя есть кому забрать, или ты, как и Курфейрак, предпочтёшь остаться здесь?  
Грантер качнул головой:  
\- Вернусь в бар, - ответил он, - Ничто так не лечит побитое тело, как пара рюмок водки. Во сколько заехать за Курфейраком?  
\- Если проснётесь к восьми, - начал Комбефер, но тут же отмахнулся: - Я сам его отвезу, вы всё равно не встанете так рано.  
\- Ему и в карты всегда везёт, - Грантер наклонился над стоящей рядом с его стулом мусоркой, выбрал из неё осколок, затолкал его в карман рубашки и, нахлобучив шапку, козырнул Комбеферу с порога. - Удачи.


	4. Маяк by Сплин

В начале двадцатого века в России жил поэт Маяковский. Жеан читал его стихи в оригинале, ради чего отходил год на курсы русского языка лингвистического факультета местного университета.  
Всё дело было в жёлтой кофте, которую Маяковский носил с вызовом, как символ своей поэзии и победы над старшим товарищем. К слову, жёлтый кардиган Жеан купил себе в первый же вечер после лекции о русской литературе в университете и даже иногда надевал его, когда ему хотелось почувствовать себя более значимым. Ну, или когда становилось слишком холодно, чтобы ходить только в рубашке.  
Поправив галстук-бабочку напротив зеркального стекла в двери, Жеан перекинул букет анютиных глазок в левую руку и нажал на звонок. Дверь открыл инспектор полиции Жавер, которого Жеан знал, потому что ему пару раз приходилось забирать Грантера и Курфейрака из участка после очередной пьяной драки.  
\- Прувер? - хмуро спросил тот, и Жеан невольно натянул рукава кардигана пониже, прячась за ним, как за щитом, но Жавер, к счастью, этого не заметил.  
\- Господин инспектор, - кивнул тот. - Я пришёл за Козеттой, мы собирались сегодня погулять, и...  
\- Только без этих твоих студентов, - прервал его Жавер и посторонился, пропуская Жеана в холл. Жеан дёрнул краешком рта: технически, из всей их компании студентами были только Мариус, Эпонина и Анжольрас, хотя последнего Жеан вспомнил только потому, что они всё равно не пропустили бы "У Виктора" во время своей прогулки. - И без неприятностей.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он, улыбаясь спускающейся со второго этажа Козетте. - Привет!  
Пока Козетта ставила цветы в вазу, то и дело касаясь носом лиловых лепестков, Жеан остался под пристальным взглядом инспектора Жавера и отца Козетты. В глазах Жавера прочитать было ничего нельзя, но господин Фошлеван смотрел на него, как на грабителя, который пытается отобрать у него главное сокровище его жизни, и Жеан едва сдержался, чтобы не успокоить его, но не решился. Теребя жёлтые рукава, он демонстративно смотрел поверх их голов на дверь кухни, из-за которой, наконец-то, появилась Козетта.  
\- Рад был увидеть обоих твоих папочек, - подколол её Жеан, когда они вышли из дома. Он был готов поклясться, что их провожают два суровых и неусыпных взгляда. Козетта хихикнула и легонько ткнула его кулачком в плечо:  
\- Ты тоже заметил?  
\- Ты знаешь, гей-радары геев никогда не ошибаются, - нравоучительно произнёс Жеан, сворачивая за угол и, наконец, выдыхая. - Уф, как ты живёшь с такой охраной.  
\- Ко всему привыкаешь, - пожала плечами Козетта, и Жеан не смог не согласиться. Козетта взяла его за локоть, и они медленно пошли к бару.

Синяк на щеке Анжольраса был того же цвета, что и лепестки анютиных глазок, которые Жеан вручил Козетте, забирая её из дома.  
\- Вы сегодня поздно, - не поздоровавшись заметил Анжольрас, доставая из холодильника сливки для привычного заказа Козетты. - Тебе чай?  
Жеан качнул головой:  
\- Комбефер запретил Курфу играть ещё пару дней, так что сегодня я могу позволить себе алкоголь.  
\- На мой счёт, - раздалось слева, и Жеан чуть не вздрогнул, когда горячий табачный дым коснулся его уха. - Красивый цвет.  
Тонкие ловкие пальцы коснулись рукава его кардигана, и Жеан едва заметно отодвинулся от этого прикосновения.  
\- Я сошью себе чёрные штаны из бархата голоса моего, жёлтую кофту из трёх аршин заката, - процитировал он, поворачиваясь. У сидящего слева человека было узкое, лисье лицо с длинноватым носом и любовно уложенной чёлкой на белом лбу. У локтя с закатанным рукавом чёрной рубашки, из-под которого змеилась татуировка, лежала чёрная шляпа с атласной лентой на тулье.  
\- Маяковский? - уточнил он, выдыхая дым в лицо Жеану, и тот изумлённо поднял брови. Эту фамилию знали даже не во всех книжных магазинах. - Отличный был фраер.  
Жеан хмыкнул и, повернувшись к Анжольрасу, напряжённо следившему за их беседой, попросил:  
\- Джин-тоник, - поправив чёлку, он добавил: - На его счёт.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - довольно протянул человек слева. - Я - Монпарнас.  
\- Жеан, - он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, но Монпарнас вместо этого слегка сжал его руку своей и, склонившись, коснулся губами его покрытых бесцветным лаком ногтей:  
\- Очень приятно.

Грантер в тот вечер играл один. Даже Мариус оставил его после второй песни: слез со сцены и пристроился на любимом месте Комбефера, рядом с Козеттой, и они, путая стаканы, пили свой милкшейк, обсуждая преподавателей в университете и влияние Наполеона на современную политику. Жеан не вмешивался в их разговор, хоть и обещал её отцу и его инспектору, что будет за ней присматривать. Он и присматривал, иногда оглядываясь через плечо и проверяя, что она никуда не ушла. За остальным отлично проследит Анжольрас. После той драки в баре он опекал "Друзей Азбуки", и Жеан даже был готов намекнуть Грантеру, почему именно он это делает.  
\- Моя любимая песня, - сказал Жеан три бокала и семь тоскливых песен о любви спустя.  
\- Что такого ужасного случилось в жизни этого алкоголика, что он пишет такой шлак? - уточнил Монпарнас, вытягивая из пачки сигарету, но Жеан остановил движение его руки.  
\- Разбитое сердце, - коротко ответил он и, глянув поверх плеча Монпарнаса, добавил: - Любовь моя - тяжкая гиря ведь, висит на тебе, куда бы ни бежал...  
\- Ты танцуешь? - спросил его Монпарнас, не дав ему дойти до конца цитаты, и, так же не дожидаясь ответа, выдернул его на пятачок у барной стойки.  
Грантер подмигнул ему со сцены и, ударив по струнам, заиграл битловскую "Twist and shout". Жеан с удовольствием бы крикнул ему, что ненавидит его, но Монпарнас в этот момент легко подбросил его в воздух в сложном рок-н-ролльном па.  
Монпарнас двигался, как кот, как текучая вода, как капля ртути на гладком пластике, и даже не любящий танцевать Жеан в его руках показался себе не то Рудольфом Нуриевым, не то Майклом Джексоном. Рядом с ними танцевали Мариус и Козетта, и её светлые волосы то и дело задевали плечи Жеана, когда Монпарнас проводил его в очередном неистовом движении слишком близко от соседних пар.  
Когда финальный аккорд повис в воздухе звоном, и Жеан, пытаясь отдышаться, сделал шаг к своему табурету, Грантер стянул с плеча ремень гитары, пододвинул к себе оставленный Мариусом синтезатор и потянул к губам саксофон.  
\- My Funny Valentine, - выдохнул он в микрофон, и Монпарнас вцепился в запястье Жеана.  
\- Куда? - спросил он, притягивая Жеана к себе. Одна его рука по-прежнему стискивала обтянутое жёлтым рукавом запястье, другой - Монпарнас обнял Жеана за талию и обжёг его щёку горячим дыханием. - Это моя любимая песня.  
Очевидно, Монпарнаса здесь знали достаточно хорошо, или, всё же, боялись праведного гнева Анжольраса, который был готов перегрызть горло любому угнетателю чужих прав, потому что ни одного косого взгляда со стороны посетителей Жеан не заметил. Расслабившись, он вывернул руку из хватки Монпарнаса и решился положить ладонь ему на плечо. Отглаженная рубашка льнула к ладони, от выпитых с непривычки коктейлей чуть звенело в голове, и, когда Монпарнас начал тихо подпевать Грантеру так, чтобы слышал только Жеан, тот склонил голову ему на плечо. Ему стало неудобно в своём защитном жёлтом кардигане - в своей Маяковской жёлтой кофте, - потому что зачем нужен дополнительный щит, когда на твоей спине лежит тяжёлая рука, которая с удовольствием переломит пару-тройку рёбер любому, кто как-то не так посмотрит на Жеана. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и во время очередного проигрыша на саксофоне пробормотал:  
\- На теле твоём, как на смертном одре...  
Даже если Монпарнас и услышал, он ничего не сказал, то ли не узнав цитаты, то ли отказываясь продолжать из-за общего смысла стихотворения.  
После этой песни Грантер поблагодарил притихшую публику и выключил микрофон. Он нарочно повернулся спиной к стойке, как Жеан догадался, чтобы Анжольрас не видел его лица. Или чтобы не видеть, что Анжольрас смотрит совсем не на него.  
\- Мне нужно проводить Козетту домой, - сказал Жеан, допивая свой коктейль, в котором давно растаял весь лёд. Он встал со стула. - Я обещал её отцу и его инспектору.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - повторил Монпарнас, протягивая ему сигарету, на фильтре которой был написан номер телефона. - Я знаю, где ты покупаешь книги, ты теперь знаешь мой номер, - сказал он и, оставив на стойке прижатые бокалом купюры, надел шляпу. - Иди... - и криво усмехнувшись, добавил: - Дай хоть последней нежностью выстелить твой уходящий шаг.


	5. Chasing cars by Snow Patrol

В двухкомнатной квартире, притулившейся в угловом флигеле панельного дома, заблудившегося в улочках квартала Сен-Дени, всегда звучала музыка. Всё начиналось с того, что просыпающийся в половине шестого Мариус, напевая, брёл в ванную, перебросив через плечо истрепавшееся полотенце. Стоя под ржавой водой из ржавой же лейки душа, он распевал гаммы, которые походили на песни Linkin Park, особенно, если опять барахлил нагреватель. Зажав в зубах бутерброд и размешивая три ложки сахара на две ложки отвратительного растворимого кофе в своей пузатой кружке, он наигрывал одной рукой что-нибудь на клавиатуре занимавшего половину его комнаты синтезатора, и от этого за стенкой просыпался Курфейрак. Он привычно рычал на раннее пробуждение, колотил кулаком в стену, проклиная Мариуса и его чёртово стремление не опаздывать на пары, и садился на кровати, наощупь включая на подключенном к колонкам iPod'е собранный с вечера плейлист.  
Обычно, ему хватало одной песни и одной сигареты, выкуренной в незакрывающуюся форточку, чтобы вытурить Мариуса из дома и сделать музыку громче, благо соседям-арабам было настолько невыгодно жаловаться в полицию на шум, что они терпели и музыку, и вечеринки, и даже рокот растопыренной в углу комнаты барабанной установки. Наверное, именно поэтому Курфейрак и задержался в этой квартире так надолго.  
Грантер позвонил тогда, когда Курфейрак, сморщив нос, разминал правую руку. Комбефер только вчера разрешил снять фиксирующую повязку, и с утра кисть ныла, но Курфейрак снова и снова прокручивал в пальцах барабанную палочку.  
\- Доброе утро, - хмуро поздоровался он, неловко принимая трубку плечом к уху. - Ты уже встал или ещё не ложился?  
\- А ты как думаешь? - сипло спросил Грантер.  
Конечно, он ещё не ложился. Вероятнее всего, он только-только зашёл в квартиру, бросил пахнущую табаком и пролитым пивом куртку на пол в коридоре и, нетвёрдым шагом пройдя в комнату, рухнул в кресло рядом с допотопным телефонным аппаратом. Наверное, он даже пару раз ошибся, когда крутил диск, набирая номер Курфейрака, и разбудил какую-нибудь милую старушку.  
\- Я написал песню, - обречённо признался Грантер. - Ещё одну, понимаешь?  
Курфейрак только кивнул и, задумавшись, выронил палочку из непослушных пальцев. В последний раз такое состояние, которое Эпонина, посмеиваясь, называла Дикой Охотой, нападало на Грантера года три назад, когда они все только-только познакомились. Эр мог сутками не выходить из дома, опустошая запасы сигарет, вина и иногда - замороженной пиццы. Он почти не спал и ел только тогда, когда ему подсовывали бутерброд или бутылку йогурта под нос. Он мог часами приплясывать у мольберта под музыку в своей голове, рисуя образы, которые он потом пытался расшифровать в ноты. Он оставлял исписанные его отрывистым, неразборчивым почерком бумажки даже в ванной, и за пару дней выдавал на-гора такие песни, что Курфейраку хотелось не то бежать в звукозаписывающие студии, не то пристрелить этого долбанного гения, пока он сам себя не прикончил. В последний раз толчком к этой Дикой Охоте стал переезд из Тулузы в Париж.  
Сейчас, по всей видимости, это был Анжольрас.  
\- Я через пару часов заеду, - пообещал Курфейрак, наклоняясь за палочкой. - Привезу еду, кофе и табак. Будь добр, приготовь партитуру в нормальном виде, а не как в прошлый раз.  
На том конце провода Грантер смущённо засопел: в прошлый раз он записал текст на обороте одной из лекций Мариуса карандашом для бровей Жеана, и Курфейраку пришлось успокаивать всех троих почти час. Хотя, Жеан до сих пор дулся.  
\- Удачи, - сказал он Грантеру примирительно, но, прежде чем он успел сбросить звонок, тот успел язвительно выкрикнуть в трубку:  
\- Привет Комбеферу!

\- Привет Комбеферу! - крикнул Курфейрак, запрокинув голову и заложив большие пальцы за лямки рюкзака. Из окна третьего этажа на него недовольно глянула и пригрозила пальцем какая-то женщина. Комбефер жил в новеньком доме с закрытым двором, собственным магазином на первом этаже и такой детской площадкой, что у Гавроша, мелкого брата Эпонины, наверное руки бы зачесались что-нибудь здесь сломать. Как и его сестра, он недолюбливал излишнюю показную роскошь. - Эгей!  
От его крика тяжело порскнули прочь разжиревшие голуби, и женщина снова высунула свою пергидрольную голову в окно. Наверное, Курфейрак в его потёртых джинсах и растянутом свитере из секонда, с его фенечками на запястьях и покрытыми заплатками кедами, с его не по-утреннему счастливой улыбкой и с взъерошенными ветром кудрями, её бесил. Наверное, она думала о том, чтобы позвонить охраннику в аккуратной будочке у ворот двора и попросить выставить этого балагура с её идеальной территории.  
Курфейрак забыл о ней, как только в кармане его узких джинсов зазвонил телефон.  
\- Хватит пугать моих соседей, - смеясь, сказал Комбефер, - Поднимайся уже.  
\- Я ненадолго, - ответил Курфейрак, под бдительным взором женщины с третьего этажа идя к подъезду. - Я просто захотел тебя увидеть.  
Наверное, стоило соврать, сказать что-нибудь про больную руку или про забытую в прошлый раз тетрадь с плохими стихами собственного сочинения, но Курфейрак привык говорить правду всем. А Комбеферу её говорить было даже проще, чем остальным. Тот открыл ему дверь, и Курфейрак прямо с порога поцеловал его удивлённо приоткрытый рот. На всякий случай, показав глазку соседней двери оттопыренный средний палец, он втолкнул Фера в квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь. От поцелуя, торопливого, неловкого, немного резкого, треснула едва зажившая после драки кожица на губах Курфейрака, и тот слизнул её кончиком языка.  
\- Ты ради этого ехал через пол-города? - спросил Комбефер, глядя на его улыбающийся рот, и Курфейрак только пожал плечами:  
\- Я думаю, это веская причина, - он прислонился боком к двери и качнул головой в ответ на приглашающий жест Комбефера: - Мне ещё ехать на Монмартр и вытаскивать нашего солиста из пучины отчаяния.  
Комбефер понимающе кивнул. О том, что Грантер был мучительно влюблён в его лучшего друга, он, конечно, знал, как и о том, что Грантер скорее пить бросит и начнёт работать в офисе, чем скажет Анжольрасу об этом.  
Анжольрас был сложным. Они познакомились в университете, когда его, тоненького первокурсника в нелепой толстовке с Че Геварой и с гордо поджатыми губами, сосредоточенно били однокурсники Комбефера с факультета политологии. Комбефер тогда полез в драку, в которой ему разбили его любимые очки, и получил первый за все четыре года обучения выговор в идеальное личное дело. Оказалось, что Анжольрас не был согласен с их идеями об экономическом и правовом развитии страны, и его вызывающие слова послужили поводом для драки.  
Жоли, с которым Комбефер тогда делил комнату в общежитии, подкалывал его, что, мол, он просто не может пройти мимо страдающего существа, будь то оставленный под дождём котёнок или подросток с обострённым чувством справедливости и радикальными взглядами на жизнь. Комбефер только улыбался и подсовывал Анжольрасу книги, всякий раз, когда тот приходил в гости.  
\- Это ты его таким вылепил? - спросил Курфейрак, прижимаясь спиной к двери и думая, не снять ли кеды и не пройти ли в светлую и аскетичную, но по-своему уютную комнату Комбефера. - Таким идеальным? Ты знаешь, ты стал бы отличным серым кардиналом при его правительстве. Он бы красиво стоял на трибуне или на балконе Матиньонского дворца, а ты прятался бы в тени и, на самом деле, управлял бы страной.  
Усмехнувшись, Комбефер покачал головой и легонько хлопнул Курфейрака по лбу; намотал на палец тёмную прядь его чёлки и, наклонившись, коснулся губами его губ, заставляя замолчать.  
\- Ты опоздаешь, - сказал он, - И Грантер умрёт с голоду, и этот ваш цирк, который ты упорно именуешь группой, останется без солиста.  
Курфейрак широко улыбнулся и, торопливо обняв Комбефера, выдохнул ему на ухо:  
\- Манипулятор.

\- Манипулятор, - с тоской протянул Грантер, когда Курфейрак отобрал у него всё, чем он мог писать, и заменил лежащий перед Грантером на столе лист бумаги тарелкой с салатом. - Вымогатель! Убийца искусства!  
\- Заткнись, - откликнулся Курфейрак, втискивая в испачканную краской и чернилами руку Грантера вилку. - Сначала салат, потом кофе, потом, может быть, одну сигарету.  
Как только Грантер обречённо положил в рот кусочек помидора с прилипшим к нему укропом, Курфейрак довольно кивнул и, щурясь, осмотрел полутёмную комнату, выискивая место, куда можно было бы сесть. Грантер жил в маленькой квартире-студии на четвёртом этаже, а над ним снимали огромную квартиру молодые художники, приехавшие из разных уголков Франции покорять Монмартр. Наверное, желанием размалёвывать все поверхности и умением загромождать всё свободное пространство мольбертами, пухлыми папками с картинами и ящиками с краской он научился именно от них. Книги ему подсовывал сосед по лестничной клетке, и Грантер, прочитав их пару раз, шёл и покупал себе дешёвые издания этих же текстов, чтобы можно было не бояться писать заметки на полях и ненароком опускать уголки мягких обложек в разлитый соус. Как во всём этом хаосе умещались две стойки с гитарами, разномастная мебель и сам Грантер, Курфейрак не мог понять до сих пор.  
Отдёрнув в сторону пыльные, ни разу на его памяти не стираные занавески, Курфейрак открыл окно и сел на подоконник. В комнату тут же ворвался ветер и солнечный свет, запахло прогретым асфальтом и блинчиками, и стало слышно, как на площади Пигаль наигрывает что-то знакомое с детства уличный музыкант. Устроившись удобнее, Курфейрак ещё раз посмотрел на нарочито страдальчески жующего Грантера и уткнулся носом в его блокнот, исписанный его неровным, прыгающим почерком.  
\- В пятницу устроим концерт полным составом, - уронил он, перелистывая страницу. - До этого нам нужно будет отрепетировать всё это.  
\- Всё? - переспросил Грантер, морщась. - Всё я не буду играть "У Виктора", не в пятницу, - и добавил чуть тише, - Не в его смену.  
\- Будешь, - жёстко сказал Курфейрак, откладывая блокнот в сторону, и спрыгнул с подоконника. Упершись в стол руками, он наклонился к Грантеру так, что их одинаково торчащие кудрявые чёлки почти соприкоснулись: - Потому что ему нравится, как ты играешь, идиот.


	6. The sound of silence

– Мариус, ты опоздал, – холодно проговорил Жеан, когда Мариус, отфыркиваясь от дождя, вошёл в актовый зал лицея, который они снимали для репетиций. – Что с тобой такое? Ты выглядишь так, будто увидел привидение.  
– Отстаньте от Понмерси, он влюблён, – отрезал Курфейрак, вставая из-за установки, и помог Мариусу стащить с плеча огромный чехол с синтезатором. Тот благодарно посмотрел на друга и стянул с себя промокшую насквозь куртку.  
Отогреваясь и выжимая намокшую чёлку, он прислушивался к звукам музыки, наполнявшим помещение. Вот – Баорель, склонив голову так, что едва не уткнулся носом в колки, тронул пальцами тугие, как провода, струны контрабаса. Вот – Жеан, поднеся кларнет к пахнущему земляничным бальзамом для губ рту, бегло прошёлся пальцами по клапанам. Вот – труба Эпонины подхватила эту мелодию, продолжая её, вплетая в неё тоскливые блюзовые нотки. Вот – Грантер, задумавшись, подтянул переброшенный через плечо ремень гитары, хлопнул ладонью по корпусу и поставил пальцы на лады, подыгрывая. Вот – Курфейрак, торопливо устроившийся на табурете за барабанами, зажал потрёпанным кедом педаль бочки.  
Мариус рванул молнию на чехле синтезатора и, поставив его прямо у двери, кинул пристроившемуся за пультом Гаврошу провод, чтобы музыка, распиравшая его изнутри и требующая выхода, наконец-то зазвучала, вливаясь в общую импровизацию.  
Группа была единственной семьёй Мариуса с тех пор, как год назад он ушёл из дома и случайно натолкнулся на улице на Курфейрака. Отец его погиб в Афганистане, когда Мариусу было всего пять лет, и от него осталась только медаль за заслуги перед Францией, пара тетрадей с дневниками и пенсия, на которую Мариус и жил, когда ушёл из роскошной квартиры деда в Седьмом Округе. Дед не одобрял ни свою покойную дочь, выскочившую замуж за военного, ни зятя, так неосторожно сунувшегося в горячую точку, ни внука, который слишком увлёкся музыкой. Хотя именно дед когда-то посадил Мариуса за фортепиано, сказав, что каждому уважающему себя юноше следует отличать Моцарта от Огинского.  
Мариус считал, что каждому уважающему себя юноше стоит различать Эрика Клэптона, Джимми Хендрикса и Гэри Мура, и поэтому он собрал немногочисленные свои вещи, засунул во внутренний карман джинсовки коробочку с медалью отца, перебросил через одно плечо лямку чехла с громоздкой Yamaha, закинул на другое рюкзак и, махнув дворецкому рукой на прощанье, вышел в одиночестве на улицы Парижа. Он чувствовал себя так, как, наверное, чувствовали себя капитаны бригов, обрубая канаты якорей в шторм. К счастью, его вынесло не на рифы, а на Курфейрака.  
А потом – и на Козетту.

– Слишком много мажора, – поморщившись, заметил Грантер, удобнее устраиваясь на раскачанном ни одним поколением лицеистов стуле, когда они закончили эту привычную разминку. С гитарой, будто с котёнком, на коленях, он укоризненно смотрел на Мариуса, перетаскивающего синтезатор ближе к остальным. Подтянув ближе бутылку воды, он отвинтил крышечку и, глотнув, спросил: – Ты переспал с ней, что ли?  
– Циник, – выплюнул Мариус, садясь на табурет за синтезатором. У него горели уши, и он не решался поднять на Грантера глаза. Тот всегда умудрялся вот так, двумя-тремя словами задеть любого, и Мариус, вроде бы уже привыкший к этой его черте, всё равно взъелся: – Что ты вообще знаешь о любви?  
Замолчали все: и обычно решавший все споры Курфейрак, и слишком рациональный для поэта Жеан, и Баорель, всегда встававший на сторону Грантера, и Эпонина, постоянно защищавшая Мариуса. Только Гаврош хихикнул от пульта, но тут же, под строгим взглядом сестры, закрыл ладошкой рот. Грантер смотрел на Мариуса, и на его лице мешались лёгкое удивление, боль и что-то такое, что Мариус иногда видел в собственных глазах, если смотрел случайно на своё отражение в витринах магазинов и стёклах проезжающих мимо машин.  
– Эр, – тихо сказала Эпонина, вставая за его плечом и по-матерински нежно проводя по его кудрявому затылку ладонью, – Эр, это же Мариус. Он никогда ничего не видит.  
Грантер глянул на неё понимающе и покачал головой, а Курфейрак положил на синтезатор тонкую пачку листов с нотами.  
– Это к пятнице, – многозначительно сказал он, – Сыграем это "У Виктора", и все умрут от восторга.  
– Не все, – пискнул Мариус, который привык представлять всё, что слышит, и Курфейрак, улыбнувшись, хлопнул его по плечу:  
– Да, конечно, все, кроме Козетты, – он помолчал секунду и добавил: – И Комбефера.

В пятницу он пришёл в паб раньше других. Сгрузил на сцену синтезатор и, поводя затёкшими от его тяжести плечами, сел за стойку. Пожав ему руку, Анжольрас поставил перед ним стакан милкшейка и, глянув, нет ли новых заказов, опёрся локтем о стойку напротив него.  
– Как вы? – спросил он, пристально глядя Мариусу в глаза своими, льдисто-голубыми. Анжольрас Мариусу нравился: если бы на дворе был век девятнадцатый или какой-нибудь второй до нашей эры, из Анжольраса вышел бы отличный лидер маленького военного движения, и Мариус, нутром чуявший в нём этот огонь, иногда думал, что с лёгкостью умер бы на баррикаде или на пыльной арене Колизея, если бы его вёл Анжольрас. – Группа, я имею в виду.  
Мариус неопределённо пожал плечами:  
– Грантер написал дюжину гениальных песен и ещё около десятка просто хороших, Эпонина сдала матан на отлично, Жеан печатает сборник стихов на деньги от анонимного благотворителя, а Баорель умудрился не попасть в полицию с момента его последнего визита сюда, – он улыбнулся: – А про Курфейрака тебе, наверное, лучше расскажет Комбефер.  
Анжольрас понимающе кивнул и зачем-то спросил:  
– А вы сегодня что-то сыграете из этих гениальных и просто хороших песен?  
– Конечно, – Мариус снял с края своего стакана располосованную клубничину и втянул её в рот, – Только тебе не понравится, они все про любовь.  
– Кстати, о любви, – поспешно сменил тему Анжольрас. – Привет, Козетта. Как обычно?  
Пока он жужжал соковыжималкой, Козетта пристроилась на своё любимое место, перебросила через плечо длинную светлую косу и повернулась к Мариусу, улыбаясь. Мариус улыбнулся ей в ответ. Он любил Козетту всем сердцем, всем собой. Если бы он мог, он бы писал ей стихи, он бы завоевал для неё пару стран, он бы сделал её божеством каких-нибудь неизученных африканских туземцев, но обычно его хватало только на то, чтобы сжать её тонкие пальцы в своей ладони и, потягивая милкшейк улыбающимся ртом, твердить про себя "Люблю, люблю, люблю..."  
– Привет, – сказала она, задевая его локтем, и её коса щекотно мазнула его локоть под закатанным рукавом рубашки. – Я не знаю, радоваться мне или грустить, что ты сегодня играешь.  
– Почему?  
– Грустить, потому что ты не будешь сидеть рядом, – сказала Козетта, и на её щеках розовым бутоном расцвел румянец, – А радоваться, потому что ты очень хорошо играешь.  
Кашлянув, Анжольрас поставил перед ней стакан, и Мариус опустил голову, чтобы не смотреть, как её губы обхватывают коктейльную вишенку, снятую с края стакана. Краем глаза он увидел, как открывается дверь, и в зал зашла Эпонина. Заметив Мариуса, она поджала губы и подошла ближе.  
– Привет, – кивнула она Анжольрасу и, втиснувшись между табуретами Козетты и Мариуса, заглянула тому в лицо: – И чего это мы сидим, а не подключаем всё?  
Мариус слез с табурета и, погладив мимолётом пушистые пряди волос Козетты, взял у Эпонины футляр с трубой.  
– Давай, я понесу, тебе же тяжело.  
Это заставило Эпонину улыбнуться и более миролюбиво глянуть на Мариуса. Она легонько подтолкнула его в плечо к сцене и пошла следом за ним.  
– Бедная, – услышал Мариус голос Анжольраса и, оглянувшись, увидел, как Козетта согласно кивнула, но так и не понял, о чём это они.


	7. She's so Mean by Matchbox Twenty

Перед каждым выступлением Эпонина всегда на пару минут сбегала в уборную, запиралась в кабинке с хлипкими картонными стенками, садилась на корточки и, стиснув зубы, представляла, что было бы, если бы она три года назад не сбежала из дома, выловив на улице младшего брата, и не перебралась бы в крохотную квартирку в Сен-Дени. Это помогало ей сосредоточиться.  
Наверное, её жизнь превратилась бы в кошмар. Да, ей не пришлось бы думать о том, где достать денег на оплату ренты и школы Гавроша, не пришлось бы зубрить математику ночами, чтобы не потерять стипендию в университете, не пришлось бы наступать на собственную гордость, принимая от друзей гуманитарную помощь. Наверное, она бы тоже торговала наркотой, как папочка, и своим телом, как Азельма, которая отказалась идти с ней.  
Наверное, она никогда бы не встретила Мариуса.  
Прижавшись затылком к стенке кабинки, Эпонина вдохнула пахнущий хлоркой и аммиаком воздух и заставила себя улыбнуться. Это из-за него она сейчас тут пряталась. Это перед его светловолосой девочкой ей так не хотелось выступать.  
Дверь уборной скрипнула, плеснула вода и напротив кабинки, за дверью которой сидела, сжавшись, Эпонина, остановилась пара пропыленных кед.  
\- Милая, - тихо позвал Грантер, стукнув костяшками пальцев по фанерной дверце. - Скажи мне, что ты не нюхаешь там ничего противозаконного...  
Эпонина усмехнулась этой старой, привычной шутке. Грантер был однажды в притоне, который держал отец Эпонины, и точно знал, что та даже под страхом смерти не рискнёт пробовать наркоту. Что именно Грантер тогда сказал Тенардье, Эпонина не знала, но после этого посещения все звонки отца, все голосовые сообщения от матери на переполненном автоответчике, все сообщения от Азельмы с просьбами вытащить её из участка - всё это закончилось.  
Она встала на ноги и, щёлкнув шпингалетом, вышла из кабинки.  
\- Это дамская комната, вообще-то, - сообщила она Грантеру, подходя к зеркалу и прижимая ладони к побледневшим щекам.  
\- Баорель сказал мне, что рядом с Анжольрасом я веду себя, как девчонка, - пожал плечами Грантер и вытащил из-за уха сигарету. - Огонька не найдётся, сестричка?  
Эпонина постучала ногтем по табличке "Не курить" и подставила ладони под струю холодной воды из крана. Хотелось сунуть под кран голову.  
\- Баорель, кстати, прав, - сказала она, суя заледеневшие пальцы под взвывшую сушилку, и, перекрикивая её гул, добавила: - Ты же влюблён в Анжольраса, как кошка.  
\- Не ори, - огрызнулся Грантер, ломая в пальцах сигарету и бросая её в заполненную смятыми бумажными полотенцами урну, и зачем-то оглянулся на неплотно прикрытую дверь. - И идём на сцену уже.

Курфейрак галантно протянул ей ладонь, помогая забраться на сцену, и тронул её щёку кончиками пальцев, заставляя улыбнуться. Курфейрак относился к ней, как относятся к младшим сёстрам положительные персонажи книг и фильмов, и Эпонина играла эту роль в ответ: не смущаясь смотрела, как он разгружает очередной пакет из супермаркета на её крохотной кухне, носила его старую кожаную куртку на зависть однокурсницам, думавшим, что она - девушка какого-нибудь байкера, и даже немного ревновала его к Комбеферу.  
\- Он опаздывает, - заметила она шёпотом, глянув на стойку через плечо, но Курфейрак нарочито небрежно отмахнулся:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что сегодняшнее выступление - не для него, - он ухмыльнулся, кивком указывая на Анжольраса, то и дело поглядывающего на сцену из-за стойки. - А ему придержат место.  
Эпонина вздохнула, вытаскивая из футляра мундштук для трубы, и приладила его к звонкой меди. Стул Комбеферу заняла Козетта, сложив на него сумку и смятую комом толстовку Мариуса. Он, прибежит, наверное, ближе к третьей песне, на ходу сдёргивая с кармана рубашки бейджик со своим именем и логотипом клиники, и, едва устроившись за стойкой, уставится на сцену, и под его взглядом даже Грантер, привыкший не обращать внимания на чувства других людей, чуть подвинется, чтобы ему было лучше видно Курфейрака.  
Иногда Эпонине хотелось, чтобы на неё так же смотрел Мариус.  
\- Не кисни, милая, - шепнул Грантер, забираясь на сцену и протискиваясь между ней и Мариусом, нарочно пихнув его локтем. От него пахло табаком и немного - виски, будто там, в дамской комнате, он не только выкурил сигарету, наплевав на запрещающие знаки, но и основательно приложился к фляжке. - Зажжём сегодня?  
\- Конечно, - откликнулась Эпонина и, подняв трубу, обхватила губами мундштук. Глянув на Жеана и кивнув, она начала играть вступление первой песни.

После пятой песни за вечер Грантер, заметив укоризненный взгляд Комбефера и услышав, наконец, смазанный ритмический рисунок барабанов, махнул рукой:  
\- Знаете, - сказал он, пристраиваясь на табурете и ногой двигая к себе микрофонную стойку, и глянул в зал. Люди слушали его, как до этого - внимали его песням, позабыв про остывающий кофе и тающий в бокалах лёд, и Грантер всматривался в их лица, не рискуя повернуть голову в сторону барной стойки, - Знаете, я давно заметил, что некоторые вещи можно сыграть хорошо только тогда, когда все участники группы совпадают по настроению, - он опустил голову, тронув струны гитары, и снова посмотрел в зал. - Джаз - это, ведь, лучший способ показать эмоции в их разломе, понимаете?  
Несколько человек, в том числе и Анжольрас, Эпонина видела, кивнули, но Грантер, уставившийся на гриф гитары, не заметил этого:  
\- А "Друзья азбуки" в большинстве своём омерзительно счастливы, так что, - он повернулся спиной к зрителям: - Мариус, Курфейрак, Жеан, дуйте в зал и не мешайтесь тут, - он оглянулся на зал, проследив взгляд Баореля, с ухмылкой поглядывающего на пристроившегося за одним из столиков студента в футболке польской сборной по футболу, и фыркнул: - Да, дружище, ты тоже катись, пожалуй, я сам отстучу, что надо.  
Пристроив контрабас, Баорель спрыгнул со сцены и, прихватив со стойки два приготовленных Анжольрасом стакана с тёмным пивом, решительно, как медведь сквозь молодой подлесок, пробрался к этому поляку, и Грантер, глянув на Эпонину, невесело усмехнулся:  
\- Ну, что, сестричка, кажется, мы тут с тобой остались вдвоём.  
Подвинув её табурет ближе, он вновь повернулся к людям в баре, терпеливо ожидавших продолжения концерта. Тронув микрофон так, что в колонках зашуршало, Грантер задумчиво сказал:  
\- Джаз - это мы сами в лучшие наши часы, так говорил один очень умный писатель, сбежавший из огромной страны, - за одним столиком кто-то усмехнулся, узнавая цитату, и Эпонина, качнув трубу в ладони, прижалась плечом к плечу Грантера, зная, какую песню он сыграет сейчас. - Я бы хотел иногда быть просто музыкой, просто звуками, потому что музыку любят все.  
Анжольрас тронул ладонью выключатель, гася весь свет в зале, кроме одной лампы над сценой, и за этим кругом света, в котором остались Грантер и Эпонина, не было видно ничего.  
\- Это чтобы ты не видел его лица, - шепнула Эпонина, поднимая трубу к губам, - Удачи.  
Грантер мягко ткнул её локтем в бок и, повернув лицо к барной стойке, ударил по струнам, подстраиваясь под надрывный плач трубы.


	8. My Funny Valentine

Эта камера была Монпарнасу знакома, как его собственная квартира под крышей полузаброшенного здания между Шаронри и Републик. На стене у прикрученой к полу койки под тонким слоем краски можно было разглядеть нацарапанные инициалы его настоящего имени и дату первого попадания сюда. Это было лет шесть назад. Тогда он, напуганный уличный мальчишка, сбежавший из приюта и стащивший свой первый кошелёк, забился в угол камеры и просидел так всю ночь, не зная, чего ему ждать от сурового и страшного полицейского, расхаживающего по коридору по ту сторону решётки.Сейчас Монпарнас, брезгливо протерев железный панцирь койки платком, сел на край и, сложив скованные руки на колени, спокойно посмотрел на замершего в коридоре инспектора.  
\- Добрый вечер, Жавер, - кивнул он. - Я бы снял перед вами шляпу, но вы и так её отобрали.  
Инспектор ничем не выдал своего раздражения. Он всё так же стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и покачивал в руках папку, в которой, конечно же, было дело Монпарнаса. Вернее, часть его дела, судя по небольшой толщине папки.  
\- Что ты делал "У Виктора"? - спросил Жавер, глядя на Монпарнаса через решетку, и тот только небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- То же, что и дочь вашего обожаемого Фошлевана, - или мне следует называть его настоящим именем?  
Под инеисто-седой щетиной на щеках инспектора заходили желваки, и Монпарнас усмехнулся краешком рта:  
\- Я слушал джаз, - он развёл руками, насколько позволяли наручники. - Я тоже иногда отдыхаю, знаете ли.  
\- Быть преступником настолько утомительно? - хмыкнув, спросил Жавер, и Монпарнас изогнул бровь в нарочитом изумлении:  
\- Мсье Вальжан хорошо влияет на ваше чувство юмора, инспектор... - заметил он. - Может, вы ещё принесете мне кофе, и мы поговорим, как цивилизованные люди?  
Жавер качнул головой и, зажав подмышкой папку, шагнул к самой решётке:  
\- Лучше я поговорю с тобой утром, когда ты будешь разговорчивее, - сказал он и ушёл.  
Монпарнас, вздохнув, поднял руки и вытащил из забранных в хвост волос шпильку; изогнув пальцы, он вставил её в замок наручников и, чуть повернув, услышал щелчок.  
\- Так-то лучше, - пробормотал он, растирая запястья, и повесил наручники на решетку, на которой они закачались, как диковинные железные вишни.  
Инспектор забрал его прямо с середины выступления, когда Грантер согнал почти всю группу со сцены и начал играть песню, от которой даже у циничного Монпарнаса в груди что-то шевельнулось. Жеану тогда позвонили, и он быстрым шагом выбрался из тёмного зала на улицу, чтобы не нарушать хрупкий строй музыки разговором, и Монпарнас, конечно же, кошкой прокрался за ним. На улице он легонько сжал пальцы Жеана в своих и слушал его голос, пока он договаривался с издательством о дате выпуска книги и готовности иллюстраций.  
Жеан был лёгким и хрупким, и светлым, но за всем этим, Монпарнас чувствовал, скрывалось стальное упорство и непрошибаемая смелость, и тёмный омут, в котором, как известно, водятся черти. Рядом с Жеаном Монпарнасу хотелось не то стать лучше, не то - наоборот - превратиться в того самого чудовищного дракона, что хранит самые ценные сокровища в мире.  
Инспектор застал его врасплох: накинул кольцо наручников на руку, всё ещё поглаживающую пальцы Жеана, и за ворот оттащил Монпарнаса к стене, где защелкнул наручники на его второй руке. Спокойным, чуть усталым голосом зачитывая Монпарнасу его права, Жавер небрежно отпихнул в сторону Жеана, без сомнений кинувшегося на помощь, и что-то коротко ему сказал. Монпарнас услышал только "ты обещал" и "ничего не случится".  
Прижавшись затылком к стене, Монпарнас устали потер лоб кончиками пальцев. Ему даже не хотелось думать, что именно мог обещать инспектору Жеан, и он предпочел остановиться на версии, в которой Жавер выслеживал его пару недель с последнего дела. Или на той, в которой инспектор увидел его случайно, когда приехал забрать из бара Козетту Фошлеван. К отцу девочки, бывшему преступнику, инспектор был явно неравнодушен.  
Жеан, должно быть, вернулся в зал, чтобы доиграть концерт. Монпарнас не видел, куда он делся после того, как инспектор закрыл дверь и, включив фары, нажал на педаль газа. "Хорошо бы, он не стал вмешиваться в это всё, - подумал Монпарнас. - Хорошо бы, он поехал после выступления домой, в общежитие литературного института, куда легко пробраться по пожарной лестнице".

Когда укутанное сизым смогом небо за окном камеры начало светлеть, растянувшийся на койке Монпарнас придумывал уже четвёртый вариант побега. Услышав в коридоре шаги инспектора Жавера, неожиданно лёгкие для его внушительной фигуры, Монпарнас приподнял голову и, выждав мгновение, театрального небрежно протянулся, словно случайно выставляя напоказ освобожденные от наручников руки.  
\- А где мой кофе? - спросил он, садясь и просматривая на хмурого Жавера из-под чёлки.  
\- Заткнись, - Жавер сдернул болтавшиеся на решётке наручники и лязгнул ключом в замке на двери. - Ты, видимо, особенно ценный фанат, потому что эта твоя группа внесла за тебя залог.   
Монпарнас замер. Конечно, доказательств его причастности к похищению эскизов Россетти из частной коллекции у полиции не было, и задержали его, формально, за нарушение общественного порядка, но даже положенная за это по закону сумма не вписывалась в бюджет "Друзей азбуки".  
\- Выметайся, - рявкнул Жавер, и Монпарнас, проходя мимо него на свободу, не удержался и посоветовал:  
\- Попросите Вальжана дать вам выспаться, что ли...  
Получив у дежурного свои документы (поддельные) и часы Longines (настоящие), Монпарнас вышел в фойе, но вместо Жеана увидел там Грантера. Насупившись и затолкав руки в карманы куртки, он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, рассеянно рассматривая плакат "Как избежать изнасилования", и то и дело дергал плечом, поправляя ремень футляра с саксофоном.  
\- Сколько? - спросил Монпарнас, подходя ближе. Был бы здесь Жеан или моралист-Курфейрак, или даже Баорель, и ему пришлось бы выслушать лекцию о необходимости помогать ближним своим и совершать добро безвозмездно. Грантер просто назвал сумму и, не дожидаясь, пока Монпарнас откроет на своём смартфоне банковскую программу, попросил:  
\- Давай снаружи, не могу здесь находиться.  
\- Как доиграл? - спросил Монпарнас, идя след в след за Грантером, и тот отмахнулся:  
\- Паршиво: Прувер переживал за тебя, Курфейраку велели беречь руку, Мариус бестолково улыбался Козетте, Баорель подрался с какими-то малолетними неонацистами...  
\- А Анжольрас, конечно же, не обращал на тебя внимания, - поддел его Монпарнас, включая телефон и заталкивая его в карман.  
\- И ты туда же...  
\- Ничего не знаю, но твои песни становятся лучше, - Монпарнас пожал плечами: - Я корыстен, мне нравится ваша музыка.  
Грантер ухмыльнулся, отчего его некрасивое лицо приняло озорное и одновременно немного горькое выражение, и хлопнул Монпарнаса по плечу:  
\- Причина этого ждёт тебя на парковке, - сказал он, - А я пошёл помогать Курфейраку вытаскивать Баореля из другого участка.

Жеан сидел на невысоком железном заборчике, отделявшем парковку от лужайки перед отделением полиции, и покусывал стебель ромашки. Жёлтый свет фонаря путался в его чуть растрепанных рыжеватых волосах, и казалось, что вокруг его головы мерцает ангельский нимб.  
Монпарнас молча сел рядом, хотя хотелось не то на колени перед ним встать, не то опрокинуть на траву и, целуя до зелёных кругов под веками, рвануть пуговицу на его пижонских брюках.  
\- Что это вообще было? - спросил Жеан, незаметно двигаясь ближе, и Монпарнас, словно случайно, накрыл его сжатые на краю заборчика пальцы своими.  
\- Я не самый законопослушный гражданин Парижа, - он пожал плечами, - Иногда подобные казусы случаются, хотя обычно я стараюсь этого избегать.  
"Просто рядом с тобой у меня крышу рвёт, и я забывают об осторожности", - хотелось добавить ему, но он сдержался.  
\- И за тобой следят?  
Монпарнас кивнул, слыша в голосе Жеана неожиданную сталь.  
\- И тебе опасно идти домой?  
Монпарнас снова кивнул, успокаивающее поглаживая узкую ладонь Жеана своей.  
\- Ты умеешь лазать по пожарным лестницам?  
Монпарнас кивнул в третий раз, почти не веря тому, что только что услышал, а Жеан соскочил с заборчика и протянул ему руку:  
\- Идём, я отведу тебя в безопасное место, - когда Монпарнас тоже спрыгнул на асфальт, Жеан вдруг рассмеялся, ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и, сжав в пальцах лацканы его жилета, заметил: - Грантер был прав сегодня: мы, действительно, омерзительно счастливы.


End file.
